Volume 3
Vampire Knight Vol. 3 is the third volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Contents * 10th Night - * 11th Night - * 12th Night - * 13th Night - * 14th Night - * Bonus Story - The Warmth That Slipped from Her Palm. And... * Editor's Notes Book cover summary The Viz cover summary: :Kaname, the pureblood vampire, has kept to his room since learning of Yuki and Zero's forbidden act. However, the arrival of Ichijo's grandfather brings the entire Night Class together to greet one of the oldest vampires on the senate. Ichijo's grandfather says he's there merely to visit his grandson, but he's out for Kaname's blood. The Chuang Yi cover summary: :The relationship between Yuki, Zero and Kaname is starting to take on the shape of a torturous love triangle. Yuki has been having a crush on Kaname for the past ten years, but Kaname is a powerful vampire of noble blood and way beyond her reach. Secretly aware of what Yuki has done for Zero, Kaname sinks into depression. Zero, filled with bitterness, struggles with mixed emotions whenever he thinks about Yuki. Kaname decides to ensure Zero's loyalty to Yuki by threatening him... Release information Plot outline Kaname sinks into depression after finding out about Yuki and Zero's forbidden act. Ichijo's grandfather, Asato Ichijo (known as "Ichio") abruptly visits Cross Academy, claiming to be having a casual visit with his grandson, but he appears to have a hidden agenda with Kaname. Ichijo asks Yuki why Kaname is so depressed, which leads to multiple flashbacks about her past, from Yuki's arrive at the headmaster's house ten years ago, to four years ago when Zero first started living with her and the Headmaster, to Yuki witnessing Kaname bite Ruka after she convinced him not to bite Yuki. Zero almost succumbs to drinking her blood while she's sleeping, Kaname witnesses the scene. Kaname tells Zero that the only reason why he's letting him live is because Zero won't betray her. Zero hunts down a level E serial killer who almost kills Yuki. A mysterious new Night Class student named Maria Kurenai arrives at Cross Academy. Zero impulsively pulls his gun out at her, having flashbacks about the woman who turned him into a vampire. Kaname tells Ichijo that these events are not coincidence, and that he has arranged it that way. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol03.jpg|English cover, Viz Vol03 back.jpg|English back cover, Viz Vol03 contents Viz.jpg|English contents (Viz) Vol03 inside art Viz.jpg|English inside art (Viz) Ch10 Viz.jpg|10th Night - , (Viz) Ch11 Viz.jpg|11th Night - , (Viz) Ch12 Viz.jpg|12th Night - , (Viz) Ch13 Viz.jpg|13th Night - , (Viz) Ch14 Viz.jpg|14th Night - , (Viz) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol03 Chuang Yi.jpg|English cover, Chuang Yi Japanese edition Vol03 Japanese.jpg|Japanese cover Vol03 back Japanese.jpg|Japanese back cover Vol03 contents Japanese.jpg|Japanese contents Vol03 inside art Japanese.jpg|Japanese inside art Trivia *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases. This volume had Kaname's quote (from 10th Night): "You make me cruel..." * On February 9th, 2018, Shojo Beat (Viz Media) announced that Volume 3 was getting its 12th printing.Shojo Beat's official tweet: "12th printing!" followed by a photo of the volume cover. February 9, 2018. Navigation References Category:Books Category:Volume 3 Category:Volumes Category:School arc